breadwinnersfandomcom-20200223-history
Bros' Night Out
"Bros' Night Out" is the 6th episode of Season 2,and the 46th episode overall. It aired on May 10, 2015. Synopsis SwaySway and Buhdeuce take T-Midi on a "bros' night out". Plot The episode begins when Swaysway and Buhdeuce are delivering an order of pumpernickel bread, which is to T-Midi's mother. While they are on their way (since T-Midi's mother is only shown in picture), she acts very ravenous and hungry. T-Midi convinces her that the Breadwinners will be there soon and that she will have her bread. A moment later he becomes excited,because the baps had arrived. All without fail, T-Midi takes the bread inside and gives it to his mom, when her facial expressions change and she brings out silverware, only to eat the bread. Swaysway and Buhdeuce then come inside and ask him if something's wrong. T-Midi tells them that 'whoo' is watching,and brings them back outside. He then talks to them about how she constantly asks for favors, like to take her off the toilet and so on. Swaysway and Buhdeuce tell him that he needs a 'Bro's Night Out', while pledging the Pumpernickel promise to bring him home on time. T-Midi does not think of going along,but they beg and beg until he gives in. To begin their night,the first place they go is to Pumpers.Mr Pumpers tells them when they walk in that there are no seats, until he notices T-Midi. Then thinking about making money, he pushes a lever and a group of ducks go flying out of their booth. When he sits them down he asks what they would like (also giving suggestions of overpriced meals), but T-Midi says he will just have a tall glass of water with three ice cubes.Swaysway and Buhdeuce say to him that he needs to live a little, so T-Midi then asks for a tall glass with four cubes. Swaysway finally tells Pumpers that they would like a banana bread split, and three of them.When the meal is served,the baps start devouring their bowls, but T-Midi does not eat.He says that according to his mother's guide of being a good son is not to have sweets before bedtime. The Breadwinners do not want him to listen to the book and shove a handful in his mouth. T-Midi then becomes addicted and devours it as well,only to choke drastically and cause chaos in the diner. When they are done with their visit to Pumpers, they hop in the rocket van, but T-Midi says his mother warned him of riding in one. Buhdeuce then blows his nose and covers the owl with snot, but he once again says he can't do anything nasty. After the baps tempt him by doing more of it, he begins blowing snot like them. After becoming awarded of being the saltine of snot, he drives the rocket van and beats Hotshot in a race. But after that,he gets too wild and tears pages out of the book, then takes off. Swaysway and Buhdeuce then grab Hotshot's bike and run after T-Midi. He begins breaking more 'silly' rules in the book, like not showing off your undies and not pestering a monster. He then crashes onto the deck of Oonski's blimp, which wakes the beaver up. The Breadwinners suddenly arrive, but Oonski tries to attack the three with his mace. Now that he had learned bro skills from Swaysway and Buhdeuce,T-Midi plays a trick,and pretends to call his mom. Right when it looks like the Breadwinners will be clobbered, T-Midi reappears and battles Oonski. After winning,he dresses up as his mother to fool Swaysway and Buhdeuce, then he takes off. The Breadwinners figure out it was him and decide to have a Bro's Night Out by themselves, thus letting Oonski join in. Characters Major characters * SwaySway * Buhdeuce * T-Midi * Oonski the Great Supporting characters * Mr. Pumpers Minor characters * Mumsie *Hotshot Trivia * At the end of the episode, a silhouette that appears to be Mumsie clobbers Oonski and his crew, but later T-Midi showed up wearing her wig and glasses, implying Mumsie doesn't actually exist in the flesh, and that T-Midi himself is skilled at fighting. * This was the fourth episode throughout the series in which Swaysway and Buhdeuce were rescued by a friend.The first three were Mine All Mine,Kettastrophe and Raging Mole. Gallery Mumsiesiswatching.png Letsgetsnotty.png Itswrittenalloverhischest.png Hijacks.png Eatbeatsnore.png Coulditbemumsies.png Itwasntmumsies.png Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Trivia